


gently (and enthusiastically) into the unknown

by HoopyFrood



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: Inexperience doesn’t equal innocence and Adachi knows what he wants. He just needs a little practice first.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 319





	gently (and enthusiastically) into the unknown

Adachi has always found the level of importance given to the concept of virginity odd.

The fact that something which has no bearing on a person’s worth, a social construct that was out of date the second humans began to insist that it was even remotely significant, can be used to shame someone has confused and irritated him ever since a popular upperclassman at his old high school insisted he’d already slept with at least five girls as if that actually _meant_ anything.

As far as he’s concerned, the assumption that someone is naïve at best and pathetic at worst purely because they haven’t reached this arbitrary milestone shows a fatal misunderstanding of people as individuals with varied lived experiences and a multitude of interests.

Adachi has never given his own virginity much consideration beyond thinking it would be nice to share that level of intimacy with someone one day. Someone he could trust and liked him despite his flaws, perceived or otherwise.

Even when he turned thirty and could suddenly hear everyone’s thoughts because apparently even the universe _itself_ subscribed to ridiculous societal norms, he didn’t necessarily feel embarrassed, just annoyed his life had been turned upside down.

No, the real frustration over his lack of experience came in the form of a respected colleague whose eyes crinkle when he smiles, a man so full of love and adoration that Adachi is constantly caught off guard by the weight of how much he _feels_.

It’s a curious feeling, being embarrassed by something you know doesn’t actually matter, especially when you’re already intimately familiar with your own desires.

After all, Adachi’s knows what it’s like to wake up hard, desperately chasing any amount of friction he can get as he grinds down against his mattress. He’s no stranger to coming all over his hand at the thought of a cock in his mouth or a breast under his tongue. And he’s lost count of times he’s stretched himself open with shaking fingers, contorting his body so he can push in as deep as possible.

He knows the mechanics of sex with a man, with a woman. Knows what he needs to do, how he needs to position his body, how to prepare himself or his partner. He just lacks the practical experience and that… Well, that’s what makes him nervous. But nervous in the way you are when trying something new for the first time and not necessarily because of the intimacy itself. He’d feel the same on the first day of a new job, or if he found himself trying to navigate his way through a city he’s never been to before. Fear of the unknown, perhaps.

Ordering the dildo had been a spur of the moment indulgence one night as he tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

Fingers can only do so much and though it’s not attached to a warm, willing body, Adachi had hoped the girth and length would alleviate some of the uncomfortable trepidation that tightens his chest whenever he catches a glimpse of Kurosawa’s slightly more R-rated daydreams.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Adachi turns the dildo over in his hands. It’s bigger than him by a couple of inches, with realistic veins running up the length of the shaft. A suction cup flares out beneath the solid, moulded balls and Adachi’s mind has been running a mile a minute thinking of places he can stick it ever since he opened the package and began the necessary evil of sterilizing it before use.

He’s been hard for a while; his boxers tented obscenely, a small damp patch steadily growing as it turns the light blue material dark.

Taking a deep breath, he nods to himself. He slowly slips off his boxers, biting down on his bottom lip as the fabric drags across his heated skin. His cock springs free, slapping once against his stomach. He gives himself two courtesy tugs, thumbing the head of his cock roughly, before shuffling up onto his bed, kicking his underwear off from his legs as he goes.

He lies on his back and bends his knees up towards his chest. Letting a hand drift downwards past his cock, he alternates between lightly massaging his taint and fondling his balls. He keeps his other hand busy by skimming his fingers over a nipple, rolling and tweaking it until it stiffens, before moving onto the other one to do the same.

After a couple of minutes leisurely playing with his balls and nipples, he slicks up his fingers with a generous amount of lube and begins to methodically open himself up.

The feeling of being stretched is a familiar one and it doesn’t take long for his body to accommodate two fingers all the way down to the knuckles. He sighs, enjoying the sense of fullness as he adds another finger alongside the first two.

Gently rocking into his touch, he angles his fingers up until he grazes a familiar bulb of soft tissue and his breath catches, hips lifting off the bed involuntary as his cock weakly dribbles and smears his stomach with pearlescent white.

He’s considering just getting off like this and leaving the dildo experiment for another day when his phone buzzes. Glancing down to where he’d thrown it next to him on the bed, he sees Kurosawa’s name blinking up at him and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s swiping it open to read the message.

Despite being away on a weekend retreat with their bosses, Kurosawa’s barely gone a few hours without texting him. Artistic photos of the gorgeous mountain-top onsen they’re staying at, a detailed run down of what he’s having for lunch, how much he wishes Adachi was there with him. Every message has warmed Adachi to his core, chasing away those unwanted moments of loneliness and negativity which have become familiar companions over the years.

This one is a little shorter than the others, but it still makes him flush with happiness and desire at the same time.

>   
>  From: Kurosawa  
>  [21:27] Thinking of you.  
> 

Adachi groans and clenches down around his fingers as he awkwardly types out a response with his free hand.

>   
>  To: Kurosawa  
>  [21:29] Likewise.  
> 

Kurosawa immediately replies with a string of heart-eye emojis.

If only he knew just _how_ Adachi was thinking of him. Had they already learnt the dips and curves of each other’s bodies, maybe Adachi would have the courage to let him know what he was doing, or even send a photo of his hand disappearing between his thighs.

Removing his fingers, he shakily slides off the bed, almost collapsing to the floor in an ungraceful heap after misjudging just how wobbly his legs are. Once he’s steadied himself, he slowly makes his way to the bathroom, his dildo grasped tightly in one hand, the bottle of lube in the other.

Excitement, curiosity and determination having returned in the face of Kurosawa’s thoughtful message, he licks the base of the dildo and slams it against the tiled wall of his shower with a little more force than was perhaps needed. He watches it wobble back and forth, unable to stop the high-pitched giggle that spills from his lips. It looks ridiculous.

He slicks it up with lube and wipes the excess over his cock, palming it for a few indulgent seconds to get it back up to full hardness from where it had started to droop.

Clambering in over the raised side of the tub, Adachi bends at the waist and reaches behind him to hold the dildo still as he gently backs up onto it. He lets the head teasingly catch on his rim and his cock twitches in interest, a small bead of come bubbling at the slit. He breathes in slowly before shakily letting it back out, trying to relax his body despite his heart trying valiantly to burst out of his rib cage. He shuffles backwards further and the head finally slips past that first ring of muscle.

Emboldened, he continues moving, taking the solid length inch by inch until the balls are pressing firmly against his backside. He swallows thickly around the saliva filling his mouth.

The stretch burns more than it hurts; a deep, smouldering ache that pales in comparison to a couple of fingers.

He’s never been more grateful for having such a small shower and braces a tingling hand against the other side of the wall and lifts his right foot up onto the side of the tub, opening his legs wider so he can spear himself on the solid silicone with greater ease.

Adachi rarely finds himself particularly attractive, but right now, with sweat collecting in the hollows of his clavicle, skin pink with exertion, and legs spread wide, he feels truly desirable for the first time in his life.

Buoyed by this newfound sense of worth, he grinds down onto the dildo and sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine.

Despite the position being a little more awkward than he initially imagined, he soon picks up a rhythm, moving back and forth as if someone is gripping his hips and pulling him down to meet their thrusts.

He clumsily grips his cock, stroking it in tandem with his movements as small _ah, ah, ah’s_ of pleasure spill from his lips alongside the filthy squelch of lube helping the dildo find its way deep into his body.

Thoughts of riding Kurosawa, sinking down onto his cock until he’s fully seated, abruptly flash across his mind’s eye and he moans loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of his small bathroom.

The position he’s in, the pressure, the angle. It’s all suddenly not enough.

He sobs a broken, ugly sound and rips the dildo off the wall with a cartoonish pop before falling to his knees and smacking it onto the floor of the shower.

Spreading his legs wide over it, he lets gravity take its course, the full length slipping back into him like it belongs there.

With his entire weight bearing down on it coupled with the new delicious angle, he’s able to easily reach his prostate with each desperate bounce.

Throwing his head back he grabs his neglected cock and hisses sharply, the tip flushed an angry crimson as he pushes it through the circle of his fist. His thighs twitch from the strain, the muscles jumping under his skin as he rises and drops back down. He rakes his nails across his chest leaving thin lines of red in their wake before sliding his hand up to clutch at his throat, just under his adam’s apple, and _squeezing_.

It doesn’t take long before he feels his balls begin to tighten and he speeds up his strokes until he’s clenching down on the dildo and coming with a full body shudder. He hunches over, milking himself until there’s nothing left and the touch of his fingers on his over sensitised cock begins to turn almost painful.

Not yet ready to give up the feeling of being gloriously full just yet, he stays seated for a few minutes, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He languidly rubs his come into his stomach, dazed at the amount clinging to his skin. He can’t remember a time where he’s come so much or so hard.

Eventually, he lifts himself off and falls forward onto his elbows like a marionette that’s had its strings cut. The cold air hits his hole as it flutters around nothing, already missing the feeling of being stretched and filled to the brim. 

He reaches back and gently circles his rim, feeling how loose he is, and experimentally dips a finger in. He allows himself to imagine the lube dripping down his taint and balls is someone’s come and in a moment of primal desperation scoops it up and pushes it back into his abused hole. He whimpers, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, as he uses his fingers to stop any more escaping. Maybe a butt plug should be his next impulse purchase, he thinks giddily.

He laughs, a short, breathless thing when he realises what he’s doing, the tips of his ears heating in a mixture of embarrassment and simmering arousal, and lets his hand fall away.

A bone-deep sense of satisfaction settles over him like a warm blanket. He can’t even find it within himself to be annoyed over the fact he could have been doing this years ago, too content with every pleasant ache and the knowledge that, someday, he’ll get to do this with Kurosawa. Preferably in a bed, of course.

As if summoned by thought alone, he hears his phone buzz once, twice, from the other room and can’t help the wide, besotted smile that blooms across his face.

Hopefully practice makes perfect.


End file.
